indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
GURPS
=Не Индия, но почему бы и нет?= Летающие предметы Ковёр удушения Летающий меч Оживленный доспех ("железный человек") =Источники по индийских бестиариях= Индика (Арриан) =Животные Индии= Тигр Лев Крокодил Змеи + ядовитые Удав (целиком заглатывает оленей и быков) Змеи с перепончатыми крыльями, как у летучих мышей (длиной в 2 локтя) (Источник: http://simposium.ru/ru/node/12317) Крылатые скорпионы огромной величины (Источник: http://simposium.ru/ru/node/12317) * Мегасфен говорит о наличии в Индии крылатых скорпионов огромного размера, которые имею жало отчасти похожее на жало европейских скорпионов. Есть также крылатые змеи. Днем они не показываются, а только ночью, и они выпускают мочу, которая вызывает жестокие язвы на тех частях тела, куда она попала. Так говорит Мегасфен. Корова, Бык Муравьи, величиной с лисицу Обезьяны Шакалы Сильная собака, удерживающая льва и быка http://simposium.ru/ru/node/12317 Единорог (Мегасфен сообщает о лошади-единороге с оленьей головой http://simposium.ru/ru/node/12317) Травоядное животное по размеру в двое крупнее лошади и имеющее хвост чистого чёрного цвета. Волосы этого хвоста тоньше человеческого волоса http://simposium.ru/ru/node/12321 Овцы Козы Умные животные Обезьяны из рода сфинкс http://simposium.ru/ru/node/12321 Сатиры Мудрые муравьи Ездовые Конь, лошадь Верблюды Ослы Слон (у богатых) Морские / Рыбы Кит Электрический угорь (Если кто прикоснется к ней, то становится слабым и падает в обмороки, - а потом даже может умереть.) Фаттаг Зубатка Тунец Златобровка Скат Креветки, которые в Индии даже больше краба Страшные чудища с головами львов, пантер и других диких животных, а также баранов; Сатиры (и что ещё более удивительно, есть монстры, которые всем свои обликом напоминают сатиров) Другие с виду похожи на женщин, но вместо прядей волос они утыканы колючками. Некоторые даже клятвенно утверждают, что море содержит неких странного вида созданий, представить которых не способны даже самые умелые художники, хотя они имеют обыкновение рисовать монстров, соединённых из различных частей различных животных. Они имеют хвосты и части, которые переплетены на большую длину, а на стопе они имеют либо когти, либо перепонки. Ещё я выяснил, что они земноводные, ибо ночью они пасутся на полях и едят траву, словно копытные и птицы, которые собирают семена. Они также имеют большое пристрастие, ибо в день когда созревают финики, они обвиваются вокруг деревьев и трясут их с такой яростью, что плоды опадают вниз, а затем устраивают праздничную трапезу. Затем, когда ночь начинает постепенно отступать, но ещё до рассвета, они скрываются, погрузившись в море лишь только первые утренние лучи коснутся его поверхности. Дельфины - двух видов - один свирепый и вооружённый острыми зубами, создающий бесконечные неприятности для рыбаков, и ужасно жестокого нрава, тогда как другой вид от природы мягкий и ручной, игриво плавающий вокруг, совсем как заискивающая собака. Они не убегают, когда кто-то пытается погладить их, и с удовольствием принимают любую предложенную пищу. Морской заяц Другие морские Морской змей с широким хвостом Жемчуг Моллюски, называемые керук Багрянка Озера Гидры огромного размера, но эти морские змеи появляются, чтобы нанести укус скорее болезненный, нежели ядовитый. Реки Черепахи. Они огромного размера и панцирь у них не меньше ялика-одиночки =Птицы= Павлины Попугаи, говорящие как люди, если их обучать Вяхирь — вид птиц рода голубей. Петухи Удод в два раза больше нашего =Деревья= Эбеновое дерево (имеет магические свойства) (Источник: http://simposium.ru/ru/node/12317) Морские деревья растут в Индийском море (Источник: http://simposium.ru/ru/node/12317) Пальмовые рощи, где деревья посажены рядами с удивительной правильностью. =Оружие индийцев= Луки, длиною с высоту человека Дротики (вместо лука) Щиты легкие из кожи в левой руке Мечи носят все Копья (2) (у всадников) =Сказочные расы= Люди со ступнями, обращенными назад, с восемью пальцами на каждой http://simposium.ru/ru/node/12318 Люди с собачьими головами, которые одеваются в звериные шкуры, вместо голоса издают лай, с помощью когтей добывают себе пропитание охотой и ловлей птиц Скиаподы или Моноколы - одноногие великаны (monocoli) Люди, питающиеся запахами Скириты (люди с одной ноздрей) Люди с глазами на плечах myfhology.info Файл:Devi.jpg Наги Бхуты Бута Васуки Вигхна Гандхарвы Гаруда Гаки (демоны, населющие один из буддийских миров) Дайтьи Дэвы (в иранской мифологии злые духи) Единорог индийский Кейннари - Женщины-птицы необыкновенной красоты, добрые и влюбчивые, судя по легендам, известны всей Юго-Восточной Азии Кимапуруши Левкрота живет в Индии Макара - В индийской мифологии химера с головой крокодила, туловищем дельфина (или акулы) и рыбьим хвостом Мантикора Мара — в буддийской мифологии божество зла и смерти Нанту (земные демоны) Пишачи (вампиры) Видья-раджа - Воины, защищающие людей от демонов. Подчиняются буддам. Ouroboros Эрлик-хан. Согласно буддийским преданиям, в прошлом Эрлик-хан был монахом Ракшасы Рудры Таркшья Тиминталы Шеша Шабар и Удумбала охраняют врата в царство индийского бога смерти - Ямы Якши Индийский пантеон Atlantis: The Second Age: Легенды гласят, что в джунглях Дравидии обитают такие существа как ракшасы (оборотни), писачи (вампиры) и нанту (земные демоны). = = GURPS Mentor - oнлайн редактор персонажей на русском GURPS Advantages GURPS Wiki gurps_weapons Dungeons generator Dungeon gen2 Cardboard heroes (minifigures, map tiles etc) =India Bestiary= Ракшас theoi.com - Indian Beasts Rochester Bestiary thumb|right|400px|Гандхарвы - в индийской мифологии гандхарвы — фантастические существа, верхняя часть туловища которых и голова — человеческие, но с большими крыльями за спиной, а нижняя часть иногда — лошадиная. Гандхарвы В «Атхарваведе», где число гандхарв возрастает до нескольких тысяч, они - вредоносные духи воздуха, лесов и вод. Вражда между Гандхарвами и змеями-нагами: сначала Гандхарвы проникли в подземное царство нагов и отняли у них их сокровища, затем нагам с помощью Вишну удалось прогнать Гандхарвов и возвратить свои богатства. =Monsters= DnD Ракшас gurps-zana4ka.wikia.com - Бестиарий nethackwiki Monsters nethack Nagas classes DnD asura DnD asura levels of attack (d6, d8, d10) karzoug.info - Monsters with 1d6 etc for attacking kotll.com - Monsters Skeleton Naga Elemental Rakshasa Horse Elephant Rhinoceros Tiger Wolf Bear, Brown =Magic & Mana= Fireball Mana is spent for spells When you use magic like fireball, mana is used (see mana cost of each spell). Regaining Mana Dice Each round the character uses a standard action to refocus his energies, his mana dice pool regains 1d6 (up to his normal maximum d6). A character can regain 2d6 to his mana dice pool as a full-round action. =GURPS= GURPS (G'eneric '''U'niversal 'R'ole'P'''laying '''S'ystem) — универсальная система ролевых игр, разработанная компанией Steve Jackson Games в 1986 году с целью создать правила игры, применимые в любом игровом мире. GURPS получила премию Origins как лучшая система правил ролевой игры в 1988 году, а в 2000 году она вошла в зал славы Origins. Многие приложения для этой системы также получали высокие оценки и премии. История GURPS Ролевые игры до GURPS До GURPS ролевые игры 1970-х и начала 1980-х разрабатывались специально для какой-либо игровой среды и были в основном не совместимы друг с другом. Например, TSR создавала свою систему Dungeons & Dragons исключительно для игры в жанре фэнтези. Другая их система, Star Frontiers, была создана для игр в жанре космической научной фантастики. TSR создавала и другие системы для других жанров: Gamma World, Top Secret, Gangbusters, Boot Hill и другие. Каждая из этих игр имела собственный самодостаточный набор правил, которые значительно отличались в разных системах. Попытки создать систему для игры в нескольких жанрах были сделаны в системе Advanced Dungeons & Dragons с добавлением правил Gamma World и Boot Hill, однако слабо освещённые моменты правил мало использовались. GURPS позволила играть в любом жанре без необходимости использования отдельного набора правил для каждой игры. Создание и развитие До создания GURPS Стив Джексон работал над несколькими другими системами ролевых игр, среди которых была The Fantasy Trip, очень близкая по механике к GURPS. Первая редакция GURPS увидела свет в 1986 году и являла собой две книги правил: Book 1: Characters (в основном предназначенная для игроков) и Book 2: Adventuring (предназначенная для мастера). Вторая редакция появилась уже в 1987 году, также в двух томах и имела небольшие отличия от предыдущей. Наиболее долго существующая третья редакция появилась в 1988 году уже в одном 256-страничном томе GURPS Basic Set, в котором были представлены все правила игры. Эта редакция системы активно поддерживалась и развивалась вплоть до 2004 (то есть 16 лет). За это время было создано более 200 различных игровых приложений, делящихся на основные группы: жанровые приложения (GURPS Horror — для игры в жанре ужасов, GURPS Space — для игры по космической фантастике, GURPS Fantasy — для игры по фэнтези и другие), расширяющие правила приложения (GURPS Martial Arts — правила по боевым искусствам, GURPS Magic — магия для различных миров, GURPS Bestiary — описание различных животных и существ), книги по игровым мирам (GURPS Russia — для игр по истории России, GURPS Alpha Centauri — для игр по научно-фантастической вселенной Сида Мейера, Transhuman Space — космическая опера и другие) и приключения. В 1996 году базовая система GURPS 3-ей редакции была дополнена ещё двумя книгами, ставшими неотъемлемой частью правил, используемых большинством мастеров и игроков: Compendium I: Character Creation (дополнительные правила и возможности по созданию персонажей) и Compendium II: Combat and Campaigns (существенное расширение правил боя, а также советы и рекомендации для Мастеров Игры по созданию и ведению кампаний). Большинство игровых продуктов, выходивших с 1996 по 2003, требовали использования одного или обоих компендиумов. 29 августа 2004 года компания Steve Jackson Games представила миру GURPS 4-й редакции. Она была призвана упростить и расширить возможности в некоторых сферах игры и создания персонажа. Несмотря на по большому счёту косметические изменения в самой системе сами базовые книги (их вновь было 2) стали своеобразной революцией в серии книг для GURPS — впервые книги правил для GURPS были цветными. Кроме того, все последующие продукты под GURPS выходят в виде объёмных (более 200 страниц) полностью цветных томов. Принцип GURPS GURPS была частью первой волны ролевых игр, которые отказались от случайностей при создании персонажа в пользу системы очков. GURPS не была первой игровой системой, предложившей «универсальные» правила для различных игровых миров. Система Chaosium (наиболее известные игры основанные на этой системе — Call of Cthulhu и Runequest) также разрабатывалась как «общий» набор правил. 'В ролевых играх 1970-х и 1980-х (например, в ''Dungeons & Dragons) использовались случайные числа, получаемые при бросках кубиков, для определения характеристик игровых персонажей. В GURPS, напротив, каждый игрок распределял определённое количество очков между различными характеристиками своего персонажа. Вместе с Hero System GURPS была одной из первых систем ролевых игр, в которых персонажи создавались распределением очков между характеристиками, умениями, преимуществами, а за уменьшение характеристик и недостатки давались дополнительные очки. Этот подход стал популярным во многом благодаря успеху GURPS. Подход GURPS к универсальности включает использование любой измеряемой вещи из реального мира в игре. Это позволяет игрокам достаточно легко переносить какие-то элементы из реального мира, других игр или собственной фантазии в правила GURPS. Другой сильной стороной GURPS, по словам её поклонников, является огромное количество написанных для этой системы книг по игровым мирам, которые описывают научно-фантастические, фэнтезийные и исторические сеттинги, давая лишь немного правил и исчерпывающую информацию, пригодную для любой ролевой игры. Многие популярные разработчики ролевых игр начинали свою карьеру с приложений для GURPS, включая С. Кареллу, Робина Лоуса, Джона Росса и создателя FUDGE Стеффана О’Салливана. Механика системы GURPS основывается на очках персонажа как основном элементе создания персонажа. Эти очки расходуются на атрибуты, выбор преимуществ и недостатков, приобретение уровней навыков. Общее количество начальных очков может варьироваться от 1 до бесконечности, в зависимости от пожеланий мастера игры, и хотя чаще всего мастер дает 100 начальных очков на создание персонажа, возможно все, как обычные люди на 25 очков, там и супергерои на 300 и больше очков (GURPS Lite 4th edition). Персонаж имеет четыре базовых атрибута: * Сила ( ) — физическая сила персонажа, определяющая возможность поднимать, носить и наносить урон * Ловкость ( ) — определяет скорость, координацию * Интеллект ( ) — умственные характеристики персонажа * Здоровье ( ) — определяет выносливость персонажа, его жизненные показатели и сопротивляемость болезням Наличие всего четырёх атрибутов выглядит намного проще в сравнении с другими системами, в которых может быть целый ряд атрибутов, описывающих более определённые навыки. Каждый атрибут описывается определённым числом. Где 10 соответствует обычным способностям обычного человека, но может варьироваться начиная от 1, что соответствует полной бесполезности, до 20, что соответствует сверхчеловеческим способностям. Числа между 8 и 12 соответствуют более-менее развитым способностям в области для обычного человека. От 6 и меньше считаются ущербными, намного ниже среднего и используются в основном персонажами-инвалидами. От 15 и больше — невероятные способности, без комментариев. Игроки выбирают эти рейтинги тратя на них очки персонажа. Чем выше рейтинг, тем больше очков они будут стоить игроку, при этом назначение какого-либо атрибута ниже 10, дает возможность добавить очков на какой-то другой атрибут. Так как практически все навыки основаны на ловкости и интеллекте, эти атрибуты стоят в два раза дороже (или дают в два раза больше очков, при назначении меньше 10). В ранних редакциях все атрибуты стоили одинаково, где более развитый навык стоил дороже на каждое увеличение сверх 10. Атрибутами также определяется ряд второстепенных характеристик. * Очки здоровья ( ) — как много повреждений и ран может вынести персонаж, основан на силе. * Воля ( ) — сосредоточенность, сопротивление стрессам, основан на интеллекте. * Восприятие ( ) — общая готовность к неожиданностям, основана на интеллекте. * Очки усталости ( ) — мера усталости, голода, основана на здоровье. Ссылки по теме * Официальный сайт GURPS * PDF-версия список «упрощённых» (но достаточных для игры) правил GURPS Категория:Ролевые игровые системы Категория:Настольные ролевые игры